The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing textile fibers, in particular cotton fibers arranged in pressed bales, for removing therefrom possible insect organic waste adhering to the fibers.
As is known, cotton fibers coming from some cotton production regions, such as Sudan, are frequently contaminated by organic waste and/or excrements of insects, mainly the so-called "white fly".
This organic waste substantially consists of a yellowish substance of glue consistency which is usually called "honey dew".
Because of this organic waste, which strongly adheres to the single cotton fibers, the fibers can be hardly processed for making them suitable for possible spinning operations, with a consequent poor yield and a poor quality of the spun fibers.
None process is presently available for easily and fully removing the mentioned organic waste from cotton fibers.